1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric power receiving method and device, and more particularly, to an additional electric power receiving method and device replacing conventional grounding with a negative voltage source.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional ways of converting alternating current into direct current mostly require using a rectifier as a conversion device and in particular require a full-wave rectifier disposed between an electric power source for supplying alternating current and an output end such that, as shown in FIG. 1, positive half-cycle waveform and negative half-cycle waveform of absolute alternating current waveform are fully converted into the same polarity to thereby output direct current. Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a schematic view of a full-wave rectifier 60. In fact, the full-wave rectifier 60 provides positive charges by means of local grounding GND 70 to thereby convert a negative half-cycle waveform of an alternating current input waveform into a positive waveform. That is to say, the earth itself functions as an enormous positive and negative charges depository that supplies positive charges required for the negative half-cycle stage to thereby convert a waveform to a positive one (indicated by the “dashed line” route shown in FIG. 2.)
The aforesaid way of conversion works well, not only because of the presence of an impartial absolute ground potential, but also because the zero level (ground level) of absolute alternating current waveform equals the absolute ground potential. Due to natural environmental reasons and manmade factors, it is well known that local ground potentials differ, depending on the location on the earth. Although the local ground potential varies from location to location, the phenomenon does not cause nuisances to electrical, electronic, and electric power application engineering nowadays. In fact, addition of a center pole to the full-wave rectifier in a proper manner ensures that the zero level of the absolute alternating current waveform equals the local ground potential. Although it is not uncommon that electronic noise interference occurs because of wide-area non-uniformity in grounding potential, rectification of a circuit waveform seldom happens, especially to electric power generation and transmission engineering.
However, the aforesaid prior art has never been able to take additional considerable electric power and power supply in parallel and simultaneously.